


Once Isn't Enough... But It's A Start

by PetitAvocat



Series: #Kaidan Porn Week [8]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, First Time, Pre-Ilos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitAvocat/pseuds/PetitAvocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Ilos smut - Shepard is a virgin, Kaidan is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Isn't Enough... But It's A Start

**Author's Note:**

> written for Kaidan Porn Week on tumblr! link to fic on my tumblr is [here](http://veinsoflyrium.tumblr.com/post/58008333131/kpw-2-once-isnt-enough-but-its-a-start)

It is late, and they are on their way to Ilos. The end is nigh, and Shepard is impatient.

When Kaidan stops talking, finally, she kisses him. He hoists her legs around his waist and she rolls her hips hard against him, heat pooling in her core at the feel of his length through his trousers. One of his hands is kneading her ass and the other is at the back of her neck, pulling her hair free from her bun, fingers tangling in the strands and tugging her head back so he can trail kisses down her neck, bite her collarbone. 

He topples them onto the bed and in a mess of buttons and clasps and zippers they push clothes out of the way, all the while rutting against each other. Shepard clutches at the bed and spreads her legs wider when he slides his fingers under the elastic of her panties, rubbing them against her slickness and then pulling her panties down and discarding them, along with his own boxers.

When he settles back between her legs, kissing wet trails up her thighs, she makes a startled noise in the back of her throat and he looks up.

"Is this… okay?"

His eyes are dark and his hair is messy and she can feel his breath on her sex and her muscles clench in anticipation.

"Yeah, it’s just — I’ve never — "

His eyes widen, and then he grins predatorily. “You’ve never had someone go down on you?”

She shakes her head and before she can say another word his mouth is on her and she loses all coherency, head falling back and her fingers curling into his hair as he licks her, sucks at her, slides his tongue into her and fucks her with it until she’s sobbing his name and when his hands slide up her stomach to roll her nipples between his fingers she screams and arches off the bed, shaking helplessly.

Kaidan holds her through it, lowers her down as her breathing evens out, and crawls back up her body to kiss her.

She can taste herself on his tongue. She moans and hooks a leg around his waist, and he bites her lower lip, rocking his length against her, teasing her with the head of his cock as it slides through her folds.

“ _God,_  Shepard,” he groans, and reaches between them, guiding his cock to her entrance.

She stops him with a hand on his chest.

"Kaidan, I’ve never — "

He pulls back sharply and stares at her in surprise.

"You’re a virgin?"

She rolls her eyes a little. “I mean, technically, yes. But I’ve been fingered. And I’ve given blowjobs and handjobs. Just… never actual sex.”

"Is this — I mean, are you — "

Shepard reaches between them and wraps her hand around his cock, stroking hard. He gasps and his eyes slide closed.

"I want this, Kaidan. I want you. I’m not fragile."

He whimpers a little at her firm hold on his cock, thrusting involuntarily into her hand. She sits up and brings her lips to his ear, sliding her hand down to squeeze his balls.

"Fuck me."

It’s like the last thread of control has snapped. Kaidan’s eyes open and he growls at her, pushes her back to the bed and moves to enter her, but instead of the strong thrust she was expecting he starts small — pushing the head of his cock inside, rocking back and forth until her legs fall open and she’s mewling with want, with desperation to feel all of him buried inside her, and then he slides deeper into her by bare inches, pausing along the way teasingly until he’s hilted fully.

"Oh,  _fuck_ ,” she breathes, and tilts her hips up on instinct, wanting more, locking her legs behind his back. He groans and thrusts against her and she feels internal muscles clench around him and he groans again into her neck, teeth closing on her skin as he pulls himself out and slides deep again.

Kaidan continues his thrusting, slowly building up speed and she finds the rhythm easily, rolling her hips to meet his, fingernails raking down his back and pulling a sharp cry from his lips. He hooks one of her ankles over his shoulder and she gasps as he fucks her deeper, harder, sweat beading on his temples, curls of hair falling over his forehead, flush high on his cheeks and muscles rippling. His hand lowers and his thumb brushes against her clit, then starts rubbing hard circles against her, and she shatters under him,  _again_ , heat sparking through her body and vision whiting out as he pumps into her over and over and over.

She dimly hears a stuttering moan as his cock pulses inside her and then he collapses on her, pressing kisses against her ear, her jaw, her throat.

They lay there for long peaceful minutes as his cock softens inside her. Eventually he rolls to the side, already more than half-asleep, and pulls her in against him, arms wrapping protectively around her.

"Love you," he murmurs, and she tenses but he doesn’t react. He’s already gone and she’s not even sure if he realizes what he said.

She brings his hand to her lips and kisses it, and laces her fingers with his before falling asleep herself.


End file.
